Very Mentionable Things
by StillFindingMyself
Summary: Sirius had been blatantly ignoring the potions book in his lap for about an hour in favor of more interesting activites, like watching Remus sleep, and he was bursting at the seams to throw the book across the room and snog the daylights out of Remus's beautiful forehead. Complete Wolfstar fluff, because everything's Wolfstar and nothing hurts. Also just a tiny bit of Jilly!


Remus's long arms are curved around a gold beaded throw pillow in the Gryffindor common room as Sirius watches his body rise and fall deeply with sleep. Remus's long dark eyelashes flutter as the shadows of the roaring fire dance across his perfect face. The way Remus's hair floats up and down with every breath he takes is slowly driving Sirius mad, and he's sure that if he doesn't take evasive action soon his heart will surely emplode from the unbearable perfection that is Remus Lupin. Sirius had been blatantly ignoring the potions book in his lap for about an hour in favor of more interesting activites, like watching Remus sleep, and he was bursting at the seams to throw the book across the room and snog the daylights out of Remus's beautiful forehead. Which, for Sirius, is a new and strange urge indeed. He'd never put much thought into foreheads, but he knew if there was any forehead worth being thought of it was definitely Remus's.

Remus had this irritatingly adorable habit of making the most unmentionable things in life perfectly mentionable. Like the cute way he ate his toast in the mornings. Slathered in butter and very slowly so as to not get crumbs on his perfectly clean robes. So slow in fact it was unintentionally provactive, which practically forced Sirius to think at least six inappropriate thoughts before the end of breakfast. Which really, is just disturbing. No good upstanding man would ever have inappropriate thoughts about his werewolf best mate before at least noon. It was just common courtesy! Not that Sirius was complaining. Sirius also adored the way Remus would go about dabbing every so often at the corners of his lips with a napkin to catch any stray crumbs or butter smears. It was in much contrast to the way Sirius ate his own toast, with reckless abandon. Flinging bits of butter and crusties of dried bread every which way. Much to his best mates dismay, Remus would give him a disaproving look and call him "unbearable" as he swept away yet another one of Sirius's messes. Sirius would pout and Remus would smile fondly assuring Sirius' that underlying his "unbearable" their was an "I love you dearly" not to far behind it. All of it was quite ordinary and unmentionable to the untrained eye, but to Sirius it was these minuscule perfect little things that made his love for Remus so intensely strong.

Remus stirred and Sirius' eyes snapped back to his potions book his cheeks burning hot at the thought of being caught gawking at Remus as he slept. "How girly I must look, fawning over my boyfriend like James does over lily! Sirius Black can't be caught gawking! Sirius Black is a mans man. He's macho tough. A total and complete bad ass! He's no nap watching Nancy!" Sirius thought. Sirius peeked through his brow only to see Remus still fast asleep and just as beautiful as he had left him. He smiled absent mindedly. "You poor love sick sap." James Potters voice floated down the stairs dripping with friendly arrogance. Sirius's attention snapped up to his best mate. "At least I'm not drooling, ya' git. Re-written your potions paper yet? Moony told me you smeared the ink while you were slobbering over Lily yesterday." James laughed. "No need to get defensive, Pads. It's really quite adorable the way you fawn over Moony. Tell me mate, at the wedding, you're not thinking of wearing white are you? Because I think we both no you're no virgin Mary. You were always rubbish at silencing spells..." James sprawled out across the floor in front of the crackling fire. "Sod off, Potter." Sirius chunked a pillow that connected with James's head. "You're going down Mary." James laughed. "Bring it on Prongsy!". Sirius jumped from his seat. The two boys erupted in a spontaneous wrestling match. Someones elbow connected with a cheek bone followed by a grunt. A knee collided with a tailbone preceded by a "MERLINS BALLS, SIRIUS!". There were various yelps of pain and boyish giggles accompanied by plenty of insults and exclamations of victory.

"I thought surely by 7th year you boys would have grown out of this 'beating the magic out of each other for fun' stage." Sirius stopped mid punch to look up and see Lily Potter standing over the two boys with a disapproving but amused look on her peachy face. "LILY!" James gave a very unmanly yelp as he rolled out from underneath Sirius and stood. Puffing out his chest to look as manly as possible, but only exceeding in looking hilariously awkward. "He took advantage of me sugar plum. I was quietly reading the History of Magic book you gave me for Christmas by the fire when he attacked me from behind. I was scared for my life! He's mad I tell you! MAD!" James kissed Lily's cheek and mumbled something that sounded strangely like "immature git, that Sirius Black." into her fiery hair. Sirius was still a bit odd about James kissing Lily and not getting hexed for it. He wasn't accustomed to it yet, and there were times when he quite liked it when she hexed him. Lily smiled and cocked her head to the side. "is that so?" James's head shook up and down vigorously his big eyes feigning innocence like Sirius had done so many times before when Mcgoogles had come asking why "SLYTHERINES SUCK DRAGON BALLS!" was written in the corridor with a permanent stick spell or any other time something "criminal and immature" as she would say happened. Sirius made a whipping sound with his mouth as he made his way back to his chair. "Git." James spat. "Wanker." Sirius picked at his nail absently. "They'll never grow out of it. I can assure you of that Lily." A voice rasped with sleep but spoken through a smile came from the coach. "Moony!" Sirius jumped up and practicaly skipped across the common room to plop down on top of a still lounging Remus. "Ergmff. Good to see you too Pads." Remus's strangled voice came from beneath Sirius. James made a whipping sound with his mouth and smirked at Sirius. Sirius gave him a flip of his middle finger as he finally got his wish and leaned down to give Remus a big sloppy kiss on his beautiful werewolf forehead.


End file.
